


Leather Jackets

by yails



Series: Coroika one-shots [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dont judge me, i know that its one of those "guy gives girl jacket in the rain and oh no they have chemistry" fics, metry's trans in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: Rain and Squids don't mix.





	Leather Jackets

A figure stood outside one of the many stores that lined the suburbs of Inkopolis Square. Rain puddled on the streets and fell into the gutters, bringing a white noise that drowned out the voices and music in the outdoor mall. Yellow irises fell upon the girl, then his phone as texts rolled in. 

 

 _I'm going to be late, sorry._ One of the texts showed, with a small icon of a boy in a camo hoodie and short, bobbed tentacles. Stealth, of course. 

 

 _yeah... car just broke down :((_ The other one in the current conversation chimed in, being Blazer, whose icon was... Some random anime character that nobody besides Bamboo knew. 

_is skull available?_

 

Rider dragged a fang on his lip, leaning against the bricks, keeping an eye on his screen and an eye on the girl across the path.  _you all really think i would pick y'all if skull was available? i mean i love you all but bikes, man_

 

_yeah, i get it :P_

 

_..._

_this girl is staring at me_

_oh my god wait is that_

_Who?_

 

_that one team's leader the one that has that weird crush on me ugh_

_hold on_

 

Indeed, the figure shuffled over as close as she could without going through the rain to him. She waved a little when she saw that she got his attention. Rider rolled his eyes. looking down to his phone. She cupped her hands around her mouth, a smile across her face. "Big brother!~" Rider groaned as she rushed over, then froze at the sight of rainwater dripping down her face and over the top of her cardigan. A pink-ish tone started to take to the water and Rider panicked. 

 

"Dude, what were you thinking?!" He pulled her closer to the store he was outside of, trying to brush off the water that fell onto her. "You know that rain isn't good..." She giggled under her breath as she started to shake, a cold wind going through her body. 

 

"It was worth it." 

 

"I hardly doubt it..." Rider frowned as he would have to wipe his hands off on his shorts. "Your cardigan's all messy now..." 

 

"I have another!" The other leader gave a childish smile, cheeks as pink as the faux tentacle to the side of her head. "Thank you for worrying about me though!" 

 

Rider flinched, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't mention it. God, I didn't think it was raining so hard. Here." He unzipped and unbuttoned his jacket, handing it over. "Give it back soon..." He helped her into it, the taller teen nuzzling her cheek into the side of it. "You don't have to be weird about it..." 

 

Her smile slowly faded as she continued to giggle, then she sighed. "Sorry, Rider." He looked away from her, one of his canines hooking his lip. 

 

He looked back to the girl, brushing more water off of her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just... I'm not exactly keen towards... Anything right now, you know." He fixed the coat on her. "And from..."

 

"A girl...?"

 

"...Yes." Rider seemed hesitant for a moment before replying. "That's what you really are, isn't it?" He kept his hands on the collar of the leather jacket, looking over the buttons on it. He reached into it and pulled at the ribbon that made her bowtie, watching as it unraveled. "I've never  _had_ anyone pine after me besides, we know." He chuckled.

 

Metry watched him as he tied the ribbon around the collar of the jacket, nodding. "I... Understand that." Rider adjusted the sides of the ribbon before scratching at his chin. "I never knew you were so sweet.~" 

 

The soft demeanor that Rider had taken on for the moment faded as soon as Metry mentioned it. "I am not sweet!" He grumbled under his breath, looking out to the road. "I just don't see any reason to beat you into the ground, especially since you're such a pacifist." 

 

"Oh, but Rider!~" She took his arm, a mischievous grin coming across her face. "I know that you're just too much of a coward to hit a girl!~" 

 

"Oh, I'll hit you alright." He raised a fist and Metry reached for it, using the leverage that gave her to kiss his nose. Rider's ears twitched and he pushed her off. "Ohh, now you're gonna get it." Metry laughed and ran down the sidewalk, Rider rushing after her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against himself, kissing her ears and turning to kiss her cheeks. Metry giggled all the while. "Gotcha!" 

 

Metry kicked her legs and shook her head. "Oh nooooo!~" She snickered. "I've been captured by the great and powerful Rider!" Rider let her go after a few moments, and she held her stomach. She rolled onto her back, tears brimming her eyes from all of her laughing. When her laughter ceased, Rider helped her back up. "You're strong." 

 

"Surprised you didn't already come to that conclusion." 

 

"It's different when you really feel it!" She balled her fists, grinning. "No wonder you can wield the dynamo so easily!" 

 

"Oh, the Hydra's worse." Rider rested a hand on his hip. "I think that with some practice you could handle the dynamo." 

 

"Really?!"

 

"I mean, if I can do it, then I'm sure you can." He hummed. "It's all about stance." 

 

The two of them continued their small talk for a while until Metry was distracted by her phone. She pulled it out of one of the pockets in her skirt, then leaned on Rider. "Long's here. I gotta go." 

 

"Huh...? Oh. Alright." Rider nodded some as Metry begun to leave, only to be pulled back over by her. She kissed his nose and reached into one of his pockets, taking his phone out and tapping her contact information into the chatting app that he was using with his team. She handed the phone back and left. Minutes later, Rider received a text from her. 

 

_today was fun. (─‿‿─)♡_

_have a good night ♡ ♡ ♡_

 

_you too, metry_

_you can keep that jacket, btw_

_i have another..._


End file.
